


[Fanmix] A reason to fight

by Aijounai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanmix, M/M, Playlist, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aijounai/pseuds/Aijounai
Summary: Fanmix per la storia "Next to Me" di Flan; partecipa alla nona edizione del Big Bang Italia.





	[Fanmix] A reason to fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041511) by [Flan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan). 



> Lo ammetto, ho un debole per le storie di redenzione, per le persone distrutte che riescono in qualche modo a trovare la forza di recuperare i pezzi persi er strada e ad andare avanti, e per le persone che le aiutano a rimettersi in piedi senza volere nulla in cambio. E' stata questa premessa ad attirarmi verso la storia di Flan, che è riuscita a dare a Connor (che non immaginavo di poter apprezzare nelle vesti di androide domestico, e invece!) e a quell'adorabile idiota di Hank l'happy ending che si meritano. La storia è veramente carinissima e fluffosa come Sumo e niente, se siete fan del pairing andate a leggerla! Spero davvero che questo fanmix dia almeno un po' di giustizia alla storia e a tutto l'impegno che l'autrice ci ha messo.  
> A Flan vanno i miei ringraziamenti, così come alla Triade Amorosa, che tutti gli anni riesce a darci il nostro Big Bang :)

*****

**SHINE** // _Vienna Teng_  
  
**EASIER TO RUN** // _Linkin Park_  
  
**A REASON TO FIGHT** // _Disturbed_  
  
**ALL I NEED** // _Within Temptation_  
  
**BLACK VELVET SUN** // _My Indigo_  
  
**OXYGEN** // _Thousand Foot Krutch_  
  
**HOLD ON** // _Conception_  
  
**MOMENTS BEFORE THE STORM** // _Poets of the Fall_  
  
*****

**[listen >>](https://8tracks.com/aijounai/a-reason-to-fight) **


End file.
